Nemo Harumageddon
Nemo Harumageddon is a powerful and influential Empress. Story Nemo Harumageddon was destined to a life of suffering and strife. Captured by Sienasis, abused and tortured, Sienasis blood injection eventually caused her to mutate, becoming berserk and destroying entire countries. Driven to madness, Nemo would eventually manage to develop her own version of coherent thoughts and, driven by new-found instincts, strive to make the world her own. Becoming a champion of English military - its superweapon, in fact, she ended up causing England, now known as Britannia, to expand around the globe. Nevertheless, a resistance, led by Ino Furukawa, helped a mysterious Revan Tuule with infiltrating her court. Revan quickly became Nemo's adviser and lover, despite Nemo actually guessing his true motives. Eventually, Revan and Nemo's relationship became more complicated as Ino asked of Revan to lead Nemo to her. A quite confused Revan was eventually helped by Daren Tuule appearing and killing Nemo, throwing the group to the Empty Realm. There, Nemo and Revan rebuilt their empire, calling it the Black Rose Empire, eventually allying with Nicol Bolas to exert pressure on Sarah Duncan's Cheshire Isle, in the aim of conquering it. Distant Summons Nemo was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Leo due to Biohazard's interference. There, using her immense resources and armies, she attempted to conquer the Plane she was in, succeeding in capturing Eyna Harumageddon's body. She was however defeated, then absorbed into Biohazard, before being freed and returned home after Biohazard's defeat. Appearance Nemo is a young woman with golden eyes, long flowing green hair, and a body acknowledged as "perfect" for her time's beauty standards. She dresses either in militaristic white and black clothing, or in impressive, regal clothing. Personality Due to the mutation causing her to go berserk, Nemo is savage, imperialistic and ruthless, crushing those who oppose her and ready to fight the entire world when things do not go her way. Paradoxically, she also enjoys the thrill of being opposed, such as with Revan. Although this naturally savage, predatorial nature never falters, her relationship with Revan is now built on mutual respect, and she tries her best to give him the affection he seeks. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Nemo has lost most other abilities, however her sheer strength and physical aptitudes are high-tier even for an Akashic individual. She is considered one of the Multiverse's strongest individuals, and her strength has yet to show any limits. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Leo, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Memories Mending features her as a central character. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Nemo of Leo. Trivia * Nemo Harumageddon's name means "no one", as she was never given the name Hina. * Much like Hina, she resembles C.C. from Code Geass; since she is the leader of the Britannian empire, this is even more fitting. * She is associated with the Red and Green colors of mana. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Empty Realm Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Harumageddon Category:Divine Servant